The proposed research has two specific aims: 1) to evaluate behavior therapies for treating migraine headache and 2) to conduct research on the hypothesis that migraine patients are hypersensitive to environmental and/or psychological stress and it is the patients' vasomotor systems that overreact to these stressors with a response that is the physiological precursor to a migraine. Four studies are proposed to test the second specific aim. The first study examines occipitalis, temporalis, and frontalis muscles and their nutrient arteries between and during migraine headaches and compares these responses to control subjects. The second zstudy measures cranio-cervical vasomotor and muscle activity from patients and controls while the person performs mental arithmetic, an orienting tone sequence, and several tasks that reflexively elicit vasoconstriction and dilation. The third study attempts to mimic the precursors to a headache by having the subjects perform a vigilance-stress task. The fourth study employs sensory discrimination theory to examine psychological and physiological responses to noxious stimulation. The first aim is evaluated with a treatment outcome study that compares a self-monitoring control group, a vasomotor biofeedback group, a progressive muscle relaxation group and a cognitive stress management group. Each treatment is conducted over a four week period. Pretreatment evaluation consists of headache diaries, physiological reactions to stressors, and ability to cope with stress. The headache diaries are filled out daily for eight weeks prior to treatment and for the entire treatment and follow-up periods. The remaining dependent variables are measured post treatment and at six months and one year after the post-treatment evaluation. Aside from statistical analyses for determing the effects of the therapies, we will also being to develope a prediction algorithm.